nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Moonview Highway
Moonview Highway is a race track appearing in Mario Kart Wii. It is the second racecourse of the Special Cup within the game. The course takes place in and around a lit up city at night with a full moon overhead. Description The course takes place in a city at night. Since it is so dark, a light appears around the player while he or she is driving. The highway first runs through a forested area with several cliffs that the player can drive on and go on top of. After the forested area is a bridge and then a road that leads into a city. After the city area, the track will curve and return into the forested area, thus beginning another lap. Cars, trucks, and Bob-omb Cars roam around in the city, driving in a set pattern. If the player happens to drive in front of them, he or she will get squashed, as if the player got run over by another player with a Mega Mushroom or crushed by Thwomp, and they will lose any items that they have. The only car not to squash the player is the Bob-omb Car; it will simply blow up the player instead. If the player runs into the vehicles that are not Bob-omb Cars, the player will simply get knocked over, as if they were hit with a shell, and will not lose any items. In Time Trial mode, Bob-omb Cars will not appear. Unlike the courses with traffic in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, there are no Mushroom Cars that provide the player mushrooms when hit. Like in Shroom Ridge, the traffic follows the Japanese, Australian, Indian, and British systems of driving, in which vehicles drive on the left side of the road. In Mirror Mode, the cars go on the right side of the road, as in most other countries in the world, including the United States, Canada, China, South Korea, and Mainland Europe. Players who have the Mega Mushroom in effect may smash cars and Bob-ombs with no ill-effect, but cannot move trucks at all. The Mega Mushroom player will simply bump into the truck as if it's a wall. However, a player with a star in effect will knock away any car. Any car caught in the blast of a Bob-omb, including a Bob-omb Car, will flip in the air, as if a player ran into the car with a star. If playing as a Mii, the face on Mario (in the moon) and Peach's face in the Mushroom Moon billboard will have Mii faces. The Fire Flower will also have a Mii face when playing as a Mii. At certain points in the race, if the player drives next to the wall, it will show a pattern of Shy Guy and Bowser Jr. faces. Course Layout The track begins in an area where there are cliffs and a few trees. The player can mainly drive on the road of the highway, but may go up cliffs as well and drive on top of the cliffs. If the player decides to go on the road, they will see cars and trucks as obstacles in the way. In the cliff area, there is a ramp that can boost the player and allows him or her to do a stunt and receive item boxes, but the player has a danger of falling into the forest below. After a wide curve after the ramp and there is a bridge that leads to a city. Past the bridge, there is a toll booth that the player's Miis control and open the gate that leads into the city. The road widens from two to four lanes, and there are a lot of boosts. It is impossible to drive off-road in the city because of the walls on either side of the road. The player can choose to drive on the right side of the road, but the player has a danger of running straight into cars going the opposite direction. The cars seemingly try to avoid the boosts and also let the player know when they are changing lanes through orange blinking lights. After the city area, there is a tunnel that has several more boosts. Cars may be present here, as well. No item boxes are present if one does not count the item boxes that move along with the traffic. The path is relatively straight and the only thing the player needs to watch out for is the pillars that hang in the middle and cars. After the tunnel, there is another toll booth, with another set of Miis opening the gates for the player that lead out of the city. The path merges again and thus begins another cycle around the city at the finish line, which starts another lap. Tournaments April 2010's 2nd tournament required players to race through Moonview Highway, with all the vehicles going the opposing direction. Players started the race with a set of Triple Mushrooms. The tournament was later repeated as the first tournament of November 2011, the second tournament of January 2013, and the first tournament of April 2014, a month before the discontinuation of Nintendo WFC. Official Descriptions *'Official European Website:' "Don't be distracted by the beauty of the full moon reflecting in the lake. Those on-coming headlights mean the road is chock-full of traffic that isn't going to move aside for you!" *'Trading Card:' "Obstacles are one thing, but moving obstacles provide an entirely new level of danger and challenge. And there are plenty obstacles to be found along the ''Moonview Highway. But the race is on and you've got to get out there and battle the traffic as you try to be the first to the finish line!''" Sponsors *Bullet Oil (Signs) *Coconut Fruit (Cargo trucks) *Factory (Cargo trucks) *Gallery (Posters) *Gold Star Bank (Signs) *Green Fuel (Signs, posters) *Moo Moo Dairy (Cargo trucks) *Moon Bank (Posters) *Mushroom Mart (Signs) *The Mushroom Moon (Posters) *Tropical Mart (Signs) Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses Category:Mario locations